Adoption: A Hermione Granger Story
by KTHadlock
Summary: One day you wake up and you relize that you life is different follow Hermione as she learns a secret about herself and finds love in a new family and a someone special. SiruisxHermione father daughter, SnapexHermione romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first Harry Potter Story! I love Harry Potter and I've read some and I love it when Hermione finds out she's adopted and is a pureblood. If you don't like those kinds of stories then I would suggest that you don't read this. For those of you who do like these kind of stories please read and I would love if you would give me some comments back

With Love,

Katey

Harry Potter Is Amazing Harry Potter Is Amazing Harry Potter Is Amazing Harry Potter Is Amazing!

Hermione Granger sat on the bed in her childhood room. It had hardwood floors and soft green walls. Her Hogwarts trunk was packed, and by the door. Hermione looked around her room she looked at her desk and remembered all the work she'd done there. On the wall above the desk there were pictures of Hermione and her friends and family. One was of Hermione and her parents in front of the Eiffel Tower. Another of Hermione and Harry (taken with a muggle camera) and one with her and Ginny. Then she had a picture of the D.A. (Book 5) then one of the new Order of the Phoenix (She's in because she's 16). She looked over to her dresser and into the mirror and saw her reflection. She had changed over the years her ounce bushy hair was now smooth with soft curls at the tips, her ounce short figure was now 5'7 with an athletic figure, and her skin ounce pale was now tan due to the days she spent outside by her pool tanning.

Their was a knock on the door and Hermione looked up and saw her mother at the door, "Hermione? Do you need any help packing?" asked her mother (Grace) "No mother I'm all done, but thank you." Said Hermione. Grace nodded closing the door on the way out.

Hermione got off her bed and reached under her bed to the back and grabbed the small metal box. She put in the code (3-7-1-0) and opened the lid; on top of the pile was a clipping that said 'Black is Back!' Hermione shifted through the papers and came across one that said 'Sirius Black Cleared of all Charges….Black is said to be spending the summer with his godson Harry Potter….' And the rest of the article went on to say about Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. Then there was another one saying that Sirius was going to be the New Transfusion teacher, and Remus Lupin would be returning to his old post of Defense against the Dark Arts.

Hermione put all the clippings back into the box and then put it into her trunk, right next to her head girl badge. Hermione had gotten her letter 2 weeks ago. The thing that surprised her the most was Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy. Near the end of the war he turned against his family and became another spy for the light. But that meant that she would have to share a common room and a bathroom with Draco Malfoy 'The Slytherin Sex God' himself, Yuck!

Hermione closed the lid and looked around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She decided to go downstairs and have some tea before she went to bed. As she came down the stairs she saw her parents asleep on the couch in front of the TV. She knew that George and Grace weren't her real parents; they had told her that she was adopted the day she got her first letter from Hogwarts. She had always wondered who her real parents were, and if they were pure-blood or not. She knew someday she would find out the answers but until she was happy the way things were…for now.

The next day Hermione woke up to her alarm going off. She laid there for moment thinking about her life and everything she had done with the war and everything in her life. Hermione sat up and saw a letter on her bedside table addressed to her. She opened it and read….

My Dearest Daughter,

My name is Sara Elizabeth Black, and I am your birth mother. Your father, my husband is Sirius Black. I'm so very sorry that I gave you up but it was not safe for me to raise you. When you were born there was a war going on. Your father and I, and all of were friends were fighting in it. On October 31st 1991 just a little over 2 months after you were born are best friends James and Lilly Potter were killed, their son Harry survived. Your father then was arrested for killing 12 muggles and is other friend Peter. I believe my daughter that Sirius Black is innocent. So my darling daughter I was jobless, husbandless, and death eaters still about looking for me, I realized that it was not safe for me to keep you. Here I stand at the orphanage writing this letter just after I put a glamor charm on you. My baby I don't know what your name is now but your father and I named you Elizabeth Andrea Black. I hope that you had a wonderful childhood my baby. Know that I will love you forever until my breath is no longer with me.

With Love Forever,

Sara Black

P.s. the glamor will not hold ounce you have finished reading this letter. You will look like you would have if you had grown with me.

Hermione dropped the letter on her bed, and ran into the bathroom, to look at her in the mirror. What she saw shocked her. Her hair was now Black and completely straight, it came down just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were blue with grey flecks. She had lost all of her freckles, and her lips were fuller. She didn't have one blemish on her face. She went from being 5'5 to 5'8 'Wow I look just like Sirius just more girly.' Thought Hermione as she studied herself in the mirror.

Hermione ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. "Mom, Dad?" called Hermione. "In here honey" called George. Not noticing that she was already their she tried again. "Mom? Dad? Over here." "Ye- Hermione is…is that you?" asked Grace. "Yeah it's me" she said smiling as she handed them the letter she had in her hand.

After Grace and George had read and re-read the letter they both got up and told her how much they loved her. Both giving her big hugs. "You guys are acting like I'm going to leave you and forget all about you. But I'm not. All that this means is I now have 2 moms and 2 dads." Said Hermione. "Oh honey, were sorry we just don't want to lose you we love you to much." Said George. Hermione smiled and told them how much she loved them too.

After having breakfast with George and Grace and reassuring them that they'd always be her parents too. Hermione went upstairs to get ready. Most people didn't know it but she was really a girly girl. She loved to wear skirts, dresses, and loved to wear high heels, but school came first to her. So in the end she didn't pay too much attention to her looks during the school year.

Hermione had showered magically dried her hair, and put it into a high ponytail. She threw on a blue jean mini skirt, pink tank top and a pair of pink flip flops. She put on some light eye shadow, and lip gloss. Clasped her long silver locket grabbed her wand and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her parents, and aperated with her shrunken trunk to the front step of Grimliad Place (sp?), they had lifted some of the wards but not all you still couldn't aperate straight into the house, only to the front step.

Hermione knocked and waited for someone to open the door, she started to get more nervous. 'What if Sirius doesn't want a daughter anymore? What if he doesn't want me as a daughter?' But then her thoughts stopped when the door opened to reveal Remus Lupin. He looked even more sad and tired then the last time she saw him, his hair was greyer, and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Hello. How can I help you?" he asked. "Hi, um is Si-Sirius Black here? I really need to speak to him." Said Hermione. "Yeah he is come on in….Sirius! Someone's here to see you!" yelled Remus up the stairs. "Coming!" yelled a voice.

As Remus saw Sirius coming down the stairs he turned around and headed towards the kitchen. When Sirius was fully down stairs he stopped at the base of the stairs, he didn't recognize her. "Hello, um can I help you?" he asked his brows curling. "Yes um but first, I believe you need to read this letter." Said Hermione handing him the letter. As Sirius started to read, he sat down in shock. After he was finished he looked up at her "Elizabeth?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes" she said smiling nodding her head. Sirius got up and walked over to her and hugged her softly while crying. "Come with me there's so many people I want you meet." He said as he led her down the hallway.

Harry Potter is Amazing Harry Potter is Amazing Harry Potter is Amazing Harry Potter is Amazing!

I hope you all enjoyed it please give me some feedback whether or not you liked it or not you liked it!

~Katey~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone thank you to all of those who have reviewed. I'm finally am getting another chance to review, so please give me some fed back on what you think, but please no flames. Also I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is amazing!!

Recap:

As Remus saw Sirius coming down the stairs he turned around and headed towards the kitchen. When Sirius was fully down stairs he stopped at the base of the stairs, he didn't recognize her. "Hello, um can I help you?" he asked his brows curling. "Yes um but first, I believe you need to read this letter." Said Hermione handing him the letter. As Sirius started to read, he sat down in shock. After he was finished he looked up at her "Elizabeth?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes" she said smiling nodding her head. Sirius got up and walked over to her and hugged her softly while crying. "Come with me there's so many people I want you meet." He said as he led her down the hallway.

_**Chapter 2**_

Sirius led her down the hall and into the kitchen where Harry and Remus were sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs, and both drinking coffee. "Mooney, Harry, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Guys, this is my daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my best friend Remus Lupin also known as Mooney, and this is my god-son Harry Potter a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived." Said Sirius smiling. "Hey Harry! Hey Remus! Harry have you heard from Ron or Ginny lately?" asked Elizabeth. "Um…I'm sorry but I'm very confused?" said Harry raising his eyebrow. "Oh um….sorry, I guess I should problem explain. You see before today I didn't know that Sirius was my dad, because yesterday I thought my name was Hermione Granger." Finished Elizabeth.

"Hermione?!" gasped the 3 men. "Yes I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected Sirius, If you want me to leave I can." Said Hermione turning to leave. "Eli- Her- Urgh! Please stay, don't leave I'm not disappointed, my daughter is the brightest witch of her age, I want you to stay with here with us." Said Sirius. "Alright dad." She said. "Um…what do you want us to call you Hermione, or Elizabeth?" asked Remus. "Um if it's alright with you dad I would like to be known as Elizabeth Black, If I can." Asked Elizabeth. (Now is where I will no longer be saying Hermione, but Elizabeth.) "Of course that's alright with me! Said Sirius hugging her. "I was also wondering if maybe no one would say who I used to bet anyone else, not even Ron or Ginny, Harry. I would greatly appreciate it." Said Elizabeth. "But why?!" asked Harry. "I don't want to be known as Hermione anymore because I wish to move on with my life, and not be tied down by being Hermione Granger. Please respect my wishes or I will have to obliviate this whole conversation from your mind." Said Elizabeth getting frustrated. "Alright I won't tell anyone else not even Ron or Ginny." Said Harry reluctantly.

"Elizabeth? Would you like me to show you your room? Asked Sirius. "Sure dad!" said Elizabeth following him out of the kitchen and up 3 flights of stairs. There they stopped outside a room that Hermione had never noticed in all her times of staying in Grimliade (sp) Place. "This is your room that I did when I came back. I have been looking for you and your mom ever since I came back and I was cleared of all charges." Said Sirius opening the door.

The room was beautiful, it had white walls and light hardwood floors. Against one side of the wall sat a queen size bed, with blue silk sheets, and a small black stuffed dog sitting on the bed looking like it had been through war and back. Then their was a door Elizabeth assumed led to a closet, then next to the door there was a white vanity and stool that matched the bed frame. Also over by the window there was a blue overstuffed chair next to a book shelf that held only a few books.

"Wow this room is amazing!" said Elizabeth. "Thanks, the colors were Remus's idea, there is one thing I want to show you." He led her over to her bed. "This was your favorite toy when you were a baby." Said Sirius as he picked up the stuffed dog and handed it to her. Elizabeth took the stuffed toy in her arms and then threw her arms around Sirius into a big hug and said "Thank you daddy!" Sirius put his arms around his daughter while softly crying. He never thought that he'd ever see again.

After 10 minutes of crying and hugging Elizabeth and Sirius made their way back down stairs. When they entered the kitchen they say Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny sitting at the table talking to Remus and Harry. Elizabeth followed Sirius as they made their way into the kitchen, where Sirius pulled out a chair next to Remus for Elizabeth, then taking the chair next to her. By this time all the waesley's had stopped talking. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. "Sirius Black how many times have I told you? We don't bring strangers back to this house even though it is not headquarters it is still supposed to be a secret." She scolded "and what do you do?! You bring some whore who looks like she is the same age as Harry or even younger!" there was a gasp around the room, all the occupants had never heard Mrs. Weasley speak like that to anyone not even her own family.

Sirius slowly stood and in a deathly tone said "Don't you ever come into my house, and tell me what I can and can't do and don't you refer to my daughter like that ever again!" Mrs. Weasley was to shock that she just stood in her place with her mouth a jaw.

Ron put on a grin and walked up to Elizabeth and held out his hand and said in his charming voice (Yuck) "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley" "Elizabeth" she replied back not shaking his hand. While she was known as Hermione she had dated Ron but soon broke it off because he became obsessive, and controlling. So now she decided not to associate with him, now that she had a chance to start over. "So how old are you Lizzie?" asked Ron already giving her a nickname. "I'm 16." Said Elizabeth giving him a death glare.

After Elizabeth had been re-equated with all of the Waesley's but this time as Elizabeth. She got up and went upstairs to take a nap. Sirius showed Ron and Ginny where they would be sleeping while their parents went to Romania to visit Charlie. Ron's room was across from Hurry's, it was blue, and had dark hardwood floors, their was a twin bed with blue sheets, against the wall. It also had a desk and chair. Ginny's room was next to Ron's on the right. The walls were a coffee color with hard wood floors. A twin bed with maroon sheets on it and like Ron's room there was a dresser and desk, but Ginny's room also had a vanity.

Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing! Harry Potter is Amazing!

I hope that everyone enjoyed chapter 2. Please review and give me your feedback. Also who would you rather see Hermione end up with Remus, or Snape? Also if you're a Weasley fan I would suggest not reading this story anymore because in case you haven't noticed. I don't really like Ron's character, with Hermione. Or Ginny with Harry. Sorry to any of those who are fans?


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I have the next 5 chapters written but I don't have them typed, my life has been crazy lately I just finished up my senior year of High School so I've had all the senior activities like Senior Prom and graduation, then I had to get ready for college which I start tomorrow. I'm attending a community college so hopefully I should have some more time to write but my goal is to graduate in 2 years with a 4.0, but hopefully I should be able to update more, but again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter.

Also people have written me and said that they want this to be a Harry & Hermione fic but I'm sorry I just don't like Harry and her together I like him with Ginny, also this will not be a Hermione & Ron fic either nor will she be with any other Griffindor's, in this story I'm going to have her be with Snape, if you don't like them together then I suggest that you stop reading now, if not I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3**

After Sirius had shown Ron & Ginny their rooms he went back downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Remus drinking a shot of Fire whiskey. "Whoa what made you drink, and in the middle of the day no less?" asked Sirius. " 'Sigh' I've been talking to my wolf lately and he's been telling me that he's found my mate, the one person that I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with…." Said Remus with another heavy sigh. Sirius poured himself a shot of Fire Whiskey after drinking it he looked at Remus and said "Well that's a good thing isn't it? Who is she? Or is it a guy, cause you know it wouldn't matter to me either way if it was a fellow." Said Sirius wagging his eyebrows in a joking matter. "No Sirius it's not a guy" said Remus cracking a smile "It's a girl well woman but she's so young Sirius, she's so young….It's Tonks Sirius, she's the one who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, how can I do that to her…" Said Remus, getting up to get another shot of Fire Whiskey. "Oh no, no more booze for you Remus" said Sirius reaching to sit Remus back down "There is nothing wrong with Tonks being your mate she is only 10 years younger than you (It is 10 years right?) she has been trying to get you to see reason for 3 years now and now this is a sign that you both should be together." Said Sirius being well serious for ounce. "Well I guess when you put it that way maybe we would be good together, but what should I do?" asked Remus. " Well first things first drink this" said Sirius giving Remus a sober up potion "Then you are going to Floo over to her flat and talk to her I think that if you sit down and talk things will work out now go" said Sirius pushing Remus towards the Floo

Before Remus could enter the Floo it sprang to life and Severus Snape stepped out. He walked over to Remus and handed him a smoking goblet, "Here is your wolfs bane Lupim, I will be back tomorrow with your next batch." "Thank you Severus, the book Albus wants is up in the library." Said Remus gulping down his potion and then stepping into the fireplace "Tonks flat" and Remus was gone. Severus by then had turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs towards the library. As he turned the corner he ran into someone, and they both fell backwards to the floor, and landed with'oomph'. As Severus stood up he held out his hand to help the stranger up. "My apologies miss." "No problem professor Snape" said the stranger. "Do I know you miss?" "Black, Elizabeth Black, and no sir you have never met me, but I know who you are." Said Elizabeth.

"A Black? Well let us hope that for everyone's sake especially mine that you are nothing like your father" said Severus glaring down at her."Don't worry Professor, unlike my father I'd much rather spend my time reading and learning, then playing Quiditch, or playing pranks on my classmates." Said Elizabeth looking up at her professor. "Good now of you'll excuse me I need to go collect a book from the library, good day Miss Black." Said Severus heading towards the library.

Elizabeth decided instead of going back to her room to read she'd go back to the library and maybe Professor Snape would talk to her some more. Even as Hermione Granger Elizabeth always just wanted to be able to have a discussion with him, and to be able to see what he is like outside of the classroom, but she couldn't because of Voldermort and because she was known as the Griffindor Know it all and everyone thought that she was a 'mudblood' but now that Voldermort is gone and she is now known as Elizabeth Black maybe they would be able to talk.

As Elizabeth entered the library she saw Professor Snape searching for the book, on the tables near him. "Do you need any help professor?" asked Elizabeth. Severus spun around & looked at Elizabeth trying to figure out why she was here & why she was trying to help him, finally he said "Fine, I'm looking for Horcrux's & other dark objects" He turned away and went back to searching around him. Elizabeth then went to work helping him look for the book, about 5 minutes later after turning the library upside down she said "Professor I can't seem to find it, oh I know 'Accio Horcrux's & other dark objects' and the book came soaring out of a large pile of books. "Here you go professor, I believe this is what you were looking for." Said Elizabeth handing him the book.

"Um thank you Miss Black" said Snape taking the book from her hand. "you're welcome professor, oh professor I was wondering how long did you want your essay on Polyjuice potion to be 3 or 4 feet I asked Harry Potter & Ronald Weasley but they didn't know so I thought I should ask you." "Hmm well I would say 4 feet but from Potter & Weasley I would only expect 2 feet the will barley have enough correct information to fill up 3 feet, bit we'll see how well you turn out to be if you hang around those two dunderheads." Said Snape scowling. "Oh don't worry professor I belive that I can meet your expectations and proably exceed them." Said Elizabeth smiling and turning and walking out of the library and heading back towards her room to work on her potions essay. What she didn't see was Professor Snape was staring at her retreating form wondering who this girl was, all he knew was this year at Hogwarts was going to be every interesting. He then took his leave from the library and then left the Noble house of Black and floo'd back to Hogwarts to give the book to Albus then go back and work on restocking potions for the school's infirmary.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter I know that some of the charter may be a little OC but I hope not to much I can't wait to read your reviews on this chapter, I plan on updating very soon if not by Wednesday then definitely by the weekend. Also the next chapter will be skipped a few weeks and Elizabeth, Harry, Ron, and Ginny will be on the train heading back to Hogwarts, and Elizabeth's sorting will be in the next chapter I already know what house I'm going to put her in but in your reviews you can try to guess and if you guess right I'll give you a shout out at the end of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this update I'll try to update soon but it mostly depends on how much work I get on my first week of college, wish me luck :-x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, so I'm writing this but I started on Wednesday but it's going to be harder for me to update because I'm taking 15 credits this semester, I have General Psychology, English 1010, Foundations of Education, College Mathematics 101, & American History 101 I'm trying to earn a 4.0 so I can get a scholarship to a 4 year school so I can go for my education degree. I'm also working a part-time job at my local grocery store so it's making life hectic, right now it's 11:30 at night and I just finished the last of my homework. I'm hoping to update on weekends, but if I can't update every weekend I'm sorry. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

It had been 2 weeks since the last time Elizabeth Black had seen Professor Severus Snape, it had been 2 weeks since she had spoken to him but it had been 2 seconds since she last thought of him. He was always on her mind she wondered what he was doing, what he would do in the situation, she had even dreamed about having discussions with him which led up to him snogging her, it was easy to say that Elizabeth Black had a crush on her potions master. Today she was sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts express with harry potter, Ronald Weasley (Urgh!) and Ginny Weasley (Ehhh she's ok). She was staring out the window when Ronald tried to speak to her for the 3rd time in the past 30 minutes. "So Lizzie are you excited about Hogwarts? I bet you'll be in Gryffindor with me, that'd be fun we could have lots of fun in the common room." Said Ronald moving closer to her but Elizabeth moved to the other bench and said "1 my name is Elizabeth not Lizzie, and 2 who knows what house I'll be in and 3 even if I am in Gryffindor we will not be 'having fun' in the common room together. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change, do not follow me!" said Elizabeth grabbing her bag and storming out of the carriage.

As Elizabeth walked down the train's hallways after she had changed into her robes, she looked into the compartments that she passed and saw a range of people. There were some older students that she recognized but there were some who she didn't who she figured out to be first years as they like her had the Hogwarts crest on their robes like herself which meant that they were going to be sorted with her. As she was getting closer to the compartment she shared with Harry, Ginny, and Ronald she ran into someone but unlike the last time she didn't fall backwards. "I'm sorry." Said Elizabeth looking up to see who she'd run into it was Ronald "Oh Lizzie it's fine I was just looking for you and I accept your apology and I'm so glad that you said you were sorry I think we should start over." Said Ron moving closer and closer to her until, she was trapped up against the door of another compartment. "Ronald move I want to get through" said Elizabeth trying to push past him. Ron slammed her back into the door and said "Lizzie stop!" he said leaning down and roughly kissing her. "Mhmm Mhmm, Stop!" said Elizabeth as soon as Ronald started moving and kissing (if you could call it that, it was more like licking her neck while making noises) "Stop no stop said Elizabeth hitting Ron but he moved his hands and pinned her hands behind her back and continued to kiss her neck.

The next second just before her could start unbuttoning her shirt the compartment door that Elizabeth had been pinned up against opened causing her and Ronald to fall backwards into someone else, causing that person to fall backwards as well and soon as Ron got up he looked to see who had stopped his advance on his 'Lizzie' "Malfoy! What'd you stop me for!" said Ronald. Elizabeth who had just gotten up had ran over to the corner to get as far away from Ron when she noticed that Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were all staring at her. "Look Weasley we heard shouting and I opened the door and here you come flopping onto the floor with some girl, who by the sounds of it didn't want you touching her which I don't blame her for no girl would want you to touch them, which who are you by the way?" said Malfoy directing the question to Elizabeth "Elizabeth Black I'm new here I was in the hallway heading back to my compartment when he started kissing me, I tried to get him off I'm so glad you opened the door, thank you." Said Elizabeth. She figured that Malfoy had no reason to hate her now she was pureblood and even related to him she might as well try to make peace with him. "Black? As in Sirius Black? Hmm that would make you and me family….you attacked on of my family members Weasley? Well what to do with you beat you to a bloody pulp or just tell Professor Snape and see what the professors will do to you…Hmmm detention for me or detention for you or possibly expulsion, I like the second choice, Pansy go fetch Professor Snape, tell him there's a problem." Said Malfoy never taking his eyes off of Weasley.

After pansy left Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward and made Ron sit down till Professor Snape arrived while Draco went over to Elizabeth. "Are you alright?" he asked "yes, but why are you being so nice to me?" asked Elizabeth. "Your related to me and my family is very big on protecting one of our own all slytherin families are." Said Draco "oh" said Elizabeth but before she could say anything else professor Snape arrived. "Ahh Mr. Malfoy you requested I arrive here?" asked Snape "Yes Weasley here was mulling Elizabeth, and I felt it necessary to inform you as I was the one who stopped him." Said Draco throwing a hateful glare to Ron. "Are you alright Miss Black? Are you hurt do you need to see Poppy?" said Snape looking at her "no professor I'm fine just would like it if Ronald would leave." Said Elizabeth looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course Ms. Black, come Mr. Weasley I believe that 100 points from Gryffindor and 1 month detention with Mr. Filch and I think I'll have you sit on your own compartment for the rest of the way." Said Snape grabbing Ron by the ear and dragging him out of the compartment. Elizabeth turned to Malfoy and said "Thank you for helping me, I'll just go now." As she turned to leave Draco said "Hey you can stay here if you want you are family after all." "Thank you, I don't feel like going back to that compartment." "You're welcome, but if I may ask who were you sitting with?" asked Draco "Well I was sitting with my dad's godson Harry and his girlfriend Ginny and her brother who you just saw Ronald Weasley" "Ahh you were sitting with potter and his golden friends" said Draco sneering "I heard that granger went off to Bulgaria to be with Krum" said Pansy "Hmm was all Draco said and Elizabeth just looked out the compartment window, and the ride continued on in silence till they reached Hogsmede.

Elizabeth went her separate ways from her new friends and made her way over to Hagrid who was leading the 1st years to the boats. She was told by her father that she was to go with the first years and she would be sorted before the first years. As she reached the boats the first years kept looking at her and Hagrid knew that there was a 7th year that would be sorted he just got into his boat and the first years followed suit. When they turned around the corner she heard all the first years Ohh and Ahh as they walked up the front steps they Ohh'd and Ahh'd again and they went off to the room on the side and waited for Professor McGonagall to fetch them.

After they entered the Great Hall and the sorting hat sang it's song professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and read the first name Black Elizabeth! As Elizabeth sat onto the stool and had the hat placed on her head all she could think about was how she was hoping that she wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor with Ronald. _'Hmm I see I have sorted you before but I know you've changed but where to put you…yes your brave but and loyal but those are not your strong traits. Hmmm Ahh I know better be…..__**SLYTHERIN!**__'_Elizabeth was in schock and so were a couple of people in the hall, and they were Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley but the most schocked was Severus Snape.

And this is where I end this chapter. I hope to update soon but it all depends on my homework and everything else but I hope to update every weekend I ho[e you enjoyed the chapter please review I would love to know what you think of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I'm working on updating as much as possible as I was saying college is hard but I'm getting through it. I loved all the reviews I got and I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who added this story to their favorite stories list and story alert! So I hope that you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth finally got off the stool and made her way back towards the slytherin table and sat down still looking shocked. As the 1st years were being sorted some of the staff namely Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape were discussing Elizabeth. "How could she be in Slytherin? She was in bloody Gryffindor before why'd the sorting hat put her in your house Snape, did you have something to do with this to get back at me after all these years?" said Sirius glaring at Severus like it was all his fault " No you know I nor anyone else can make the sorting hat do anything it doesn't want to and why would I want her in my house and what do you bloody mean she was in Gryffindor before wasn't she at some boarding school in America until you got cleared?" said Snape raising his eyebrow. "She was but they as have houses just like here that represent the same thing as here such as bravery and she was in the Wolverines which is basically the Gryffindor there Sirius just gets it mixed up and no one is blaming you Severus Sirius just is upset he thought Elizabeth would be in his house." Said Remus looking between the two men. "Hmm well it would seem she takes after the rest of the Black family as she is in Slytherin just like the rest of your family was Black. I'm sure she'll fit right in and I look forward to you trying to reward points for your daughter which will then go to **my **house." Said Severus smirking at Sirius.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was sitting at the Slytherin table after the sorting was finished she was quietly eating when she felt someone sit next to her she looked to her right and she saw Draco Malfoy. "Hey I just wanted to welcome you into slytherin. I think you'll like it here it's a lot better than being in Gryffindor with the Weasel" said Draco "Thanks I guess" said Elizabeth smiling a little. They then started talking about their favorite subjects and what it was like in Slytherin they didn't notice the 3 people over at the Gryffindor table and the 3 members of the staff all staring at them.

"How can she be in Slytherin she was supposed to be in Gryffindor with me how else am I supposed to get to know her better and get her to date me and look at her all friendly with Malfoy!" said Ron to Harry and Ginny "Well I think she would fit in better at slytherin remember she is the dark and quiet type at least that's how she came off the past few weeks when I meet her she always had her nose stuck in a book just like Hermione always did and she was always wearing black or other dark colors just like Snape does she belongs in Slytherin just like the rest of them." Said Ginny, turning her nose up to the Slytherin table. Harry on the hand looked over at Elizabeth and said to Ron and Ginny "She may belong in Slytherin but I think she'll like it and she should be somewhat friendly with Malfoy he is her cousin after all she is a black and so was his mother." Said Harry "Whatever Harry she still shouldn't be near him he may turn her to like some other slimy slytherin while she should like me! Hell I helped her father come back and helped him get cleared I helped defeat he who must not be named she should be all over me not some slimy Slytherin." Said Ronald stabbing a piece of chicken and shoving some in his mouth. "Harry just looked at him and got up and moved down near the end of the table closer to Neville and some of the 5th and 6th years.

Back over at the Slytherin table Elizabeth was laughing with Pansy at what Draco and Blaise were joking about. She was just about to make a comment when McGonagall stepped up the podium. "I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that a list of all banned products are on his office door, let it be noted that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone in this school. If you would like to try out for your house quiditch team please see the notice board in your house common room. Classes will begin tomorrow now before we go back to bed in the words of Albus Dumbledore 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' she then stepped away from the podium and everyone got up to leave. "Here follow me I show you to the common room" said Draco. He took her arm and started to lead her to the door but before they could reach the door they were stopped by Ronald. "Where do you think you're going with Lizzie Malfoy?" "He is taking me to my common room Ronald now if you would kindly move your starting to block traffic" said Elizabeth trying to go around Ron, and she succeeded.

As she was heading towards the dungeon with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle and some other slytherin's that she didn't know she heard Ronald calling out "Yeah walk away Malfoy just like the coward that you are!" Elizabeth grabbed Draco's arm and said "It's not worth getting detention over." Draco just nodded and they continued to walk down to the common room. When they reached a bare wall and Draco said 'Snakes Stairwell' the stone door concealed in the wall slid open. To reveal a 'long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece' ahead of them were tall dark chairs and long black leather couches. Draco turned to Elizabeth and said "Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room"

I hope you liked this chapter I'll update again probably next weekend as that is the easiest time for me to update since I have school all week. I hope you like it please review I love to know what you're thinking so far. I'll update soon

-K


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I'm going to write a little everyday so hopefully I can update as much as possible I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm so thankful for the reviews I'm glad everyone is liking the story so much so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth woke up the next morning refreshed she looked around and realized that she was the first one up she went and started getting ready for the day thinking about what happened last night.

_After everyone had arrived and they were relaxing in front of the fire the common room door opened and Professor Snape can in billowing robes and all. "Welcome to Slytherin new students and welcome back to the old, now as you all know we have a reputation to uphold and I expect it to be done well. You are to be the best in every class you should not attack another house unless they attack first and even then do not get caught. If you get caught then I will be forced to punish you and even I won't be lenient on you. Now I expect you to again be the best you're dismissed now off to bed all but you Miss Black I have something to discuss with you the rest of you bed…__**Now**__!" After everyone had left Elizabeth walked over to Snape and said "You wished to see me Professor?" "Yes Miss Black your father is the mist unhappy that you have been sorted into Slytherin and I feel that you would like to know before you meet with him sometime in the near future now that is all off to bed." "Thank you for warning me professor good night, sweet dreams." Said Elizabeth. She turned and headed up to the girls dormitories._

Elizabeth was just finishing getting ready when all the other girls were just getting up. Pansy looked at her and said "What are you wearing Elizabeth?" "Um my uniform?" said Elizabeth. She looked at what she was wearing she didn't see anything wrong with it, her skirt was at regulation length everything was in its place "No its so long and frumpy looking we have to fix this, you just can't leave the dormitory looking like that" said Pansy she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell Elizabeth couldn't make out and then she felt her skirt become shorter so it was now mid-thigh instead of down to her knees and her white shirt became a little tighter and her tights were replaced with white stockings. "There that's much better now you'll look like a slytherin. Now what to do with your hair we just can't leave it like that." Said Pansy. Elizabeth looked in the mirror her hair was put up in a messy bun "what's wrong with my hair?" "Well let's see now that we fixed your outfit your hair just doesn't look right hmm what to do?" Pansy made her sit down at the vanity and got to work.

"There now that is a slytherin look if I do say so myself" said Pansy. She then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day as well. Elizabeth turned around and looked into a mirror her hair was long with curly waves and her makeup was soft but bold long eye lashes green eye shadow and clear lip gloss her nails were painted a sparkly black she looked in her opinion hot! Pansy came back out and looked almost like Elizabeth but her makeup was more bold and her skirt was a little more shorter and her shirt was tighter then Elizabeth's and her hair was shorter and straightened and came down to her shoulders. Elizabeth said "Thanks Pansy I love what you did to my hair can you show me how to do it?" "No problem it's a simple charm and theirs another simple charm with your make-up" said Pansy. She then showed Elizabeth the charms and how to do them. On the way down to breakfast Pansy was talking about who the hottest and richest guys were at Hogwarts but Elizabeth was thinking when she was in Gryffindor everyone said how the slytherin's were all cruel even to each other and she remembered Lavender saying how Pansy was the biggest bitch and how she was a slut and how she hated every other girl and wouldn't help them no matter what the problem was, now she realized that all these years she was wrong about the slytherin's they weren't cruel they were nicer than some of the Gryffindor's she had meet, when she was Hermione.

When they walked into the great hall Elizabeth and Pansy got some cat calls and whistles from guys in every house they went and sat down and Draco came up and sat between them he put his arm around Pansy's waist and pulled her closer giving her a light kiss on the check and he put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and said "Good Morning Cuz" he said to Elizabeth and he said to Pansy "good morning darling" he then removed his arms and started to fill up his plate the two girls did the same. They talked about classes and Draco talked about quiditch and Elizabeth told him how she hated heights and Draco just looked at her like she was crazy so did Pansy and some of her new friends. "Elizabeth we'll get you to fly by the end of the year I know it" said Blaise pointing his fork at her. "Ha-ha that's very funny, my old friends tried and so did my father and they couldn't so what makes you think you can get me to fly?" asked Elizabeth. "It's simple Elizabeth your old friends and your father aren't Slytherin's." Said Draco smirking. "To right you are Mr. Malfoy Professor Black is and never will be a Slytherin." The group jumped and turned around to see Professor Snape holding their class schedules. "Mr. Zambini, Miss. Parkston, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Black." He said handing each one their class schedules and then moving down the table handing out more schedules.

"What classes are you taking Elizabeth?" asked Pansy. "I have NEWTS potions, transfiguration, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Charms, what about you?" "I have NEWTS transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions." What about you Draco?" asked Pansy. "I'm taking all the same classes as Elizabeth except History of magic instead I'm taking NEWT Herbology." Said Draco then taking a bite of his toast. Then the first bell rang (A/N I don't know if there were bells at Hogwarts but there will be in this story) As they headed down back to the Dungeons for Double Potions with Professor Snape they had the class with the Gryffindor's.

When they reached the classroom there were some Gryffindor's already by the door. The Slytherin's saw Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, and Ronald Weasley. When they walked up the two Gryffindor boys jaws dropped Harry quickly regained some composure but Ron started to drool he then said "I see your dressing like a slut too Lizzie" All the Slytherin's started to advance on Ron but lucky for him the classroom door opened and Professor Snape stepped out "In now!" and he turned around the group followed and somehow while going into the classroom Ronald was tripped and he went down falling smack dab on his face causing his lip to break but no one not even the Gryffindor's helped him up. "5 points from Gryffindor for not being able to stay on your own two feet Mr. Weasley." Said Professor Snape the Gryffindor's groaned while the Slytherin's even Elizabeth laughed as she was the one that tripped him.

Potions class went pretty easy for the slytherin's as they were to read and take notes on Polyjuice Potion and the Gryffindor's lost 30 points because they were either talking, or they didn't know the answer to a question and of course Elizabeth had answered every question that the Gryffindor's couldn't and had earned 35 points for Slytherin. To Elizabeth it felt strange to hear Professor Snape praise her. After Potions they headed off to Defense, with the Gryffindor's again and there Elizabeth would have to face her father for the first time since being sorted into Slytherin.

This is where I end this chapter I hope to update soon but it probably won't be until Thursday but by Sunday at the latest but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that everyone who reads this will review to let me know how you think the story is going and even some input as where you want this story to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm glad that I got some positive reviews I'm glad your all enjoying this story. Like I said before I'm working on updating as much as I can. I hope you'll like this chapter it's starting to get easier to write more now that I'm getting used to college now so I should be able to update a lot now plus my classes all but English and Psychology are getting easier. No onto the next chapter….but first if you want to see what I think Elizabeth(Hermione) looks like go to my profile and my new profile picture is what I think she looks like.

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth was walking to Defense with Draco and Pansy on either side of her. She was nervous as to what her father would do when he saw her. She knew he loves her but she knows that he's probably not to happy that she is in Slytherin and is hanging out with Draco Malfoy and Pansy. "So are you excited to see your dad during class Elizabeth?" asked Pansy. "Um…kind of but I'm worried as to what he's going to say about me being in Slytherin. He thought I was going to be in Gryffindor." Said Elizabeth biting her bottom lip in deep thought. When they reached the door there was a line outside the door of mostly Gryffindor's as most of the Slytherin's were behind Elizabeth, Draco, and Pansy.

The door opened and Sirius Black stepped out to let the other students in. Before Elizabeth could go inside the classroom she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw it was her father. She stepped out of the way to let the others pass Draco and Pansy gave her small smile as they passed. After the last student had gone inside Sirius closed the door from the outside and he said "I wanted to talk to you. Do you know why you got into Slytherin?" "No I just know that the hat said that it had sorted me before and how bravery, and loyalty trait but those aren't my strong traits and it knew me better and then it put me in Slytherin but I'm happy I like it, I've made some new friends and I've had more fun in the past 2 days then I had in the past 6 years when I was in Gryffindor. I like it Daddy and I plan to stay in my house" said Elizabeth who then turned and walked into the classroom. Sirius just looked after her but recovered of shock quickly and walked into the classroom.

Welcome to your last year of NEWTS D.A.D.A. I'm Professor Black. Now any questions?" asked Sirius. "None. Good. Now turn to page 23 were going to review non-verbal spells read the next 10 pages and take notes you have 20 minutes go." He said turning and going and sitting at his desk taking out red ink to start grading he heard the rustling of books, papers, ink, and quills. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Elizabeth. She was never this well rude to any one and at least not him he thought '_Why is she acting like this? I bet it has to do with Snape! I bet he's teaching her how to be rude she's been hanging out with the slimy Slytherin's for too long already. I need to go to the Headmaster and get him to put Elizabeth back into Gryffindor and away from Slytherin' _when he looked at the clock he realized that it had been 30 minutes. He stood up and they reviewed what they had learned last year in D.A.D.A. Gryffindor left the class with 40 more points while Slytherin had lost 20 even though Elizabeth answered all the questions she wasn't rewarded any points unlike when a Gryffindor answered a question they got 5-10 points each but not her.

As they were heading back to the common room Professor Snape came up to the group, "  
Miss Black the headmaster would like to see you…come along" he turned on his heels and Elizabeth gave her bag to Pansy to take back to the dormitory and she ran to catch up to Professor Snape. "Do you know why the headmaster wants to see me professor?" "No I don't but I believe that your father is still trying to get you into Gryffindor and out of Slytherin Miss Black." The rest of the walk to the Headmasters office was silent each with their own thoughts.

When they reached the office Professor Snape said "Sour Gummy Worms" and mumbled something under his breath like 'candy loving fool' when they knocked on the office door they heard Dumbledore say 'Enter' "Ahh Ms. Black, welcome, come we have much to discuss." Elizabeth looked around the room and she saw her father sitting in one of the chairs. She glared at him. "What did you want to talk about _Professors_?" asked Elizabeth looking at her father with a glare. Dumbledore looked at her and said "Your father has come to me asking for me to have you moved to Gryffindor he believes that you wouldn't be safe in Slytherin, but I must ask do you wish to be moved?" Elizabeth looked at her father with disbelief "I wish to stay in Slytherin I feel safe I have made friends and I am conferrable and happy in Slytherin so no Professors I wish to stay where I am." Said Elizabeth looking from Professor Dumbledore to her father. "Elizabeth honey, I'm just doing what I think is right and I feel it would be best to move you away from Slytherin and into Gryffindor with harry, Ron, and Ginny, your friends." Elizabeth started to speak but Professor Snape spoke up "Ha you must be joking Weasley is not her friend that boy forced himself onto your daughter and you feel she'd be better off in Gryffindor with him ha!" said Severus looking at Sirius. "What? What do you mean he forced himself onto you Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked at Severus with a slight glare but then looked at her father and said "Ronald has it in his mind that I am going to date him then marry him and he tried to _sleep_ with me on the train but thankfully Draco stopped him and Professor Snape took him away, but as I said before I wish to stay in Slytherin. Dad I'm not friends with anyone in Gryffindor I never really was, never with Ginny and Ron stopped being me friend after we broke up. I want to stay in Slytherin with Draco he's family." Said Elizabeth looking at her father putting on her best puppy dog pout. "Alright you may stay but if anything happens I want you to come straight to me, promise? Now Snape why didn't you tell me Elizabeth was attacked?"

Severus looked at Dumbledore and said "I had no full proof that he had attacked her and Mr. Malfoy was the only witness and it still wasn't enough so all I could do was give him a detention with myself and I've had him cleaning my classroom last night and he will continue to do so until the end of the month. After that I can do nothing else as _someone _has said I'm only allowed to assign up to a months' worth of detention at a time." Said Severus looking at Dumbledore.

"I see now I should not have done that Severus and Miss Black has Mr. Weasley done anything else to you since you have arrived at Hogwarts?" "He's done nothing but call me a slut, but that's it." Said Elizabeth, looking down.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Elizabeth "Oh honey I'm so sorry, you're right it may be better for you to stay in Slytherin. Oh I can't believe I'm saying Slytherin is safer than Gryffindor." "Now Miss Black I must strengthen the importance that you come to your father Professor Snape, or myself if Mr. Weasley bothers you again but for mow that is the best that I can do." "Yes Professor." "Don't worry Slytherin's protect their own she will be safe as long as she is near her friends. So Miss Black for your safety I would stay close to your friends or myself if you are around." Said Professor Snape. Elizabeth just looked up at Professor Snape and into his eyes and nodded her head.

"Oh and before I forget, I thought you had told me she went to a school in America and was in a house like Gryffindor but Miss. Black had said that she was in Gryffindor, how do you explain this?" asked Severus. "Um…Ahh" Elizabeth stuttered and looked to her dad for help. Dumbledore stepped in and said "I think he deserves to know the truth don't you think?" "Sirius just looked annoyed and Elizabeth nodded. "Professor you may want to sit down for this." Said Elizabeth.

After Snape had sat down in the chair that Sirius had vacated Elizabeth said "Alright Professor you are right I said I used to be in Gryffindor before because I was. I have gone to Hogwarts since my first year. You see professor I didn't know that Sirius was my father until this summer, before this summer I thought I was a muggle-born I thought I was Hermione Granger but I had found out I was adopted. Now you know what my father and I mean when I was in Gryffindor before I was in Slytherin. The only people who know are Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin, my father, Harry, and now you. I hope you can keep this quiet it would put me in danger with the other Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's so I hope that this can stay between us." Said Elizabeth looking at her Professor. "You have my word that was said here tonight will stay between everyone in this room but I feel it is time for me to escort you to dinner as your friends are probably wondering where you are and I would very much like to eat my dinner." Said Snape. "That sounds like an excellent idea Severus let us head to dinner." Said Dumbledore.

The three professors and Elizabeth all went to dinner there her friends asked her why she was called to Dumbledore's office. "My father wanted me to transfer into Gryffindor but Professor Snape and I talked him out of it and he now sees that this is the right place for Me." said Elizabeth filling her plate with turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy and grabbing a bisect. "Wow cuz I can't believe that he thought you belong in Gryffindor, you the girl who just screams Slytherin." Said Draco. "I know but its all settled now and everything is fine and I'm here to stay." Said Elizabeth looking up to the Head table but she wasn't looking at her father she was looking at Professor Snape wondering what he was thinking about her now.

Up at the Head Table Professor Snape was glaring at the students while he ate like he normally did instead he was looking down at his plate just thinking. '_I can't believe that she is Granger the only person who has beaten me when it comes to grades I can't believe she is his daughter! How is she so smart? Who is her mother that would be the only explanation as to why she's so smart. What am I going to do now first I believe that I have some sort of feelings for Blacks daughter now I'm find out I have some feelings for Granger Potters best friends. What am I going to do now, can my life get anymore complicated now?' _He looked up to find that she was watching him. He looked back for what felt like hours but instead it was only seconds. He stood up fast and quickly left the great hall.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now Professor Snape knows so what do you think I'm going to remind everyone that if you like Ron Weasley then this story is not for you this story will bash Ron a lot as the chapters continue. So I hope you liked this chapter. Review about what you think or any ideas on what you think. Again if you want to know what Elizabeth looks like my profile picture is what I think she looks like as Sirius's daughter. Again hope you liked this chapter I'm going to try to update again but it probably won't be until next Friday. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed already.

-Katey2011


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your story alerts and I'm sorry that it took me longer to update but I've been really busy with school and getting ready for next semester and I've had some family issues going on but I'm back I hope you all stick with my story and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 8

The next day when Severus Snape woke up he remembered the events that occurred the night before Elizabeth Black one of his best students and one of his best slytherin's was really 1/3rd of the Golden Trio but only he, Black, Albus, and Potter knew about her true identity. Hmm he had some thinking to do. Severus Snape thought to himself '_Why do I care so much that she lied and never told me or really anyone else, why do I care so much about who she is?_' a voice inside of him said **'you care because your starting to have feelings for a student and Blacks daughter no less'** _'that's not possible I can't have feelings for her I'm her professor for god's sake! I can't she's a student I'm almost old enough to be her father…I'll just stop thinking about her, she's just a student I can't keep thinking about her.' _**'That's what you get for falling for a student, you won't be able to get her off of your mind' **'_I will be able to do this now go away I need to get ready.' _Severus got up and began his normal morning routine. As he reached the Great hall he was glad that it was a Saturday as not many students were up so early and neither were many teachers.

When Severus entered the Great Hall the only people in the hall were Black and Her-Eliza-H-Elizabeth, yes Elizabeth, '_That name is so beautiful I love it…wait! What am I saying no it is Ms. Black not Elizabeth! She's a student get ahold of yourself Snape.' _He walked to the staff table and took his usual seat and started to help himself to his normal breakfast 2 eggs with ketchup on them, 2 pieces of bacon, 2 pieces of sausage, and 1 piece of toast with butter and strawberry jam on it, then his normal black coffee. "Good Morning Snape." Said Sirius nodding his head to the other man "Black" said Severus. "Did you have a good night's sleep you look a little tired this morning." Asked Sirius. "I'm fine I was up processing some information that I was given last week now if you'll excuse me I like to enjoy my breakfast in silence before the **children** arrive." Said Severus sneering the word children. Sirius just turned and went back to eating as did Severus.

About 5 minutes later or as Severus felt 5 hours later Sirius left claiming he had papers to grade and lesson plans to finish. After Black left Severus looked up and realized that only him and Elizabeth were in the great hall. Elizabeth turned to look at the head table and saw that only Snape was there so she decided it's now or never. She rose and walked up to the head table, and went around it and took her father's seat next to Professor Snape. "Professor may I speak to you for a moment?" asked Elizabeth. "I believe that you are speaking to me Miss Black, but what is your question?" asked Severus setting down his utensils and turning to her. "Well professor I was wondering if you were alright with everything that you were told last night I know it must have come as a great shock and I wanted to apologize for that but I thought it best that you know seeing as you are my head of house." "Yes Miss Black it was a shock but I am glad that you feel you trust me enough to tell me such an important secret and I will help with keeping your secret, so you don't have to worry as I know you are worried that I will let it slip during class but you have my word that I will not." said Severus. "Oh um well you are right professor I do trust you I just wasn't sure if you really would keep it but thank you I'll just let you get back to your breakfast, oh and by the way you have ketchup on your chin, here" she took the napkin sitting next to his plate and wiped it off while he just sat there. "There you go Professor." Said Elizabeth dropping the napkin on the table and walking away very fast. Severus just sat there staring at the napkin that was on the table.

"Ahh Good Morning Severus I don't normally see you on weekends your normally gone by the time I arrive, is there something on your mind?" asked Albus taking the seat next to where Elizabeth was sitting just a few moments ago. "Hmm oh hello Albus I'm doing well this morning I will see you at lunch I have to prepare for classes today good day." Said Severus turning and leaving the hall but he didn't hear Dumbledore say "It's Saturday Severus there are no classes today!"

Severus entered his Private Chambers and started to think '_Why would she touch me! Why would I let her touch me? What is wrong with me? I hope no one saw that….what is going to happen if Black finds out she was wiping my face…he's going to kill me if he finds out I have any sort of feelings for his daughter.' _Severus sat down and summoned aglass of fire whiskey and started to stare into the flames.

While Snape was down in the dungeons Elizabeth was in her fathers classroom doing her homework but she wasn't focusing too well she kept stopping and staring out the window. They had just made up before dinner so she was spending some time with him. "Elizabeth is everything alright?" asked Sirius. "Hmm what'd you say dad?" asked Elizabeth. "I asked if everything was alright?" said Sirius putting down his quill and standing up and sitting up on the student's desk that was closest to Elizabeth. "Yeah I guess everything is fine I've just been doing some thinking since this morning" "Oh and what has you thinking so hard?" asked Sirius leaning closer to Elizabeth "Hmm nothing to worry about dad just some stuff going on I'm good" said Elizabeth. She turned away from her dad and went back to her school work. "Ahh lets see its not school you've always exceled in school and I don't think you and Harry are arguing so then it must be a boy issue." Said Sirius grinning. Elizabeth who was just going to dip her quill in the ink knocked over the ink bottle spilling all of it all over the floor she quickly took out her wand and cleaned it up. "Nnno what would make you think that?" said Elizabeth stuttering.

"Well let's see your doing your homework but your zoning and starring out the window and you were just stuttering when you answered me so who is he?" asked Sirius. "Um it's nothing dad I'm just tired I'm actually going to just head back down to the common room and go to bed, alright love you night see you tomorrow." Said Elizabeth getting up and leaving quickly but forgetting her Potions textbook. Sirius turned to get ready to go back to grading papers when he spotted the potions book that Elizabeth left. He'd take it down to her common room and see if she really was getting along with the Slimy Slytherin's.

When Elizabeth entered the Common room she saw Draco sitting in a chair near the fire reading his potions textbook. "Hey Draco" she said. "Hey cuz how's my favorite cousin?" "What is it with everyone asking me that today?" said Hermione with a sigh falling into the chair with Draco. She landed basically in his lap but still in her own space since the chair was so big. "Well you look like you're having a bad day today so that could be a good reason why." Said Draco. "Well it's just been strange I mean I'm new here so I'm just getting used to some stuff and me and my dad got into a small fight and it's just been pretty stressful lately, but I'm doing pretty good right now." she said. Draco nodded but before he could say anything the common room door opened, and in walked Sirius.

When Sirius walked into the common room he started searching for Elizabeth and found her in a chair with Draco Malfoy "Elizabeth." "Yeah dad" "Can you come over here for a moment" asked Sirius. "Yeah sure" said Elizabeth getting up and walking over to him. "Elizabeth you know that he is your cousin right?" said Sirius nodding towards Draco who had gone back to reading. "Yeah dad I do and I'm not seeing him for crying out loud we are like brother and sister! What did you come here for did you come here to spy on me?" asked Elizabeth who was starting to get angry. "No I didn't you left your potions book in my class and I figured you would need it for tomorrow." Said Sirius giving her the book he had been holding. "Well there I have it you can leave now as I'm going to bed….good night dad." Said Elizabeth, turning away and going up the stairs to her dorm.

"You know you could give her a break she's pretty stressed right now with a new school new friends and all the work plus having you on her case she's stressed." Said Draco not looking up from his book. "Well Mr. Malfoy, if I wanted your advice about **my** daughter I would have asked for it, and 5 points from Slytherin" said Sirius turning and storming out of the common room. Draco just shook his head and headed up to his dorm to go to bed for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone! I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. This is probably going to be my last chapter update until December 16th because it's almost finals time and I need to crack down and start studying more so I won't get a chance till then to update. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter it took me a few days to write it but I hope that you'll like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed please keep reviewing it helps me know what everyone thinks and where you want me to take the story. So here goes nothing….

The Next day Elizabeth got up and was getting ready with Pansy who was turning out to be a good friend, when she heard her name being shouted from the Common room. "I wonder what that is all about" said Elizabeth Pansy just shrugged her shoulders and said "let's go find out." Pansy and Elizabeth went down to the common room and saw Draco standing there he said "There you are I've been yelling your name for the past 5 minutes Professor Snape wants to see you before you go to breakfast." "Alright I guess I'll head there now I'll see you guys at breakfast or in History of Magic depending on what he wants again." said Elizabeth. She turned and walking out of the common room to go see Professor Snape.

Elizabeth knocked on the Potions masters office and heard him call for her to enter. "I was told by Draco that you wanted to see me?" "Yes have a seat. I asked you here to see if you would be interested in becoming my assistant this year, I know your skills are up to par and I overheard a conversation between your father and Professor Lupin about how you wish to study potions after Hogwarts and I could…well I could use the help with smaller potions. So do you wish to be my assistant?" asked Snape. "Yes! I would love to and…uhm yes I am considering to go into potions after Hogwarts." "Well yes you do realize that to go for a master in potions you must get a O on your Potions NEWTS and you would have to have an 2 year apprenticeship with a potions master as well." "Yes I know I've been looking into it, in London itself there are two potions masters Horace Sloughorn and yourself, then in Australia there are three Jeremy Pokington, Michal Jackal, and Katrina Morren, then in the states there are three more well-known Potions masters as well Todd Monroe, Athena Boe, and Marcy Wilfic." Said Elizabeth. "Yes I see you have been researching it, do you have any ideas on who you would like to apprentice with?" said Snape raising an eyebrow. "yes I would prefer to stay in London and apprentice with either yourself or Sloughorn or if I had to choose another country I would choose Athena Boe form the states but I'm still weighing all my options." Said Elizabeth. "Very well if you are considering to go for your masters in potions and as you are my assistant if you receive an O in the class as well as on the NEWTS then I see no problem why you could not apprentice under myself if you are up for the challenge." "Oh really Professor Snape? Oh I would love to that would be such an honor…oh thank you! I swear I will get an O on both I'll work very hard all year oh this will be amazing! Oh thank you professor" said Elizabeth smiling at the professor. "yes be that as it may be exciting to you, I feel we will discuss this at a later time as it is nearing the end of breakfast and I would like to eat before classes for the day." "Oh yes, I guess I'll see you later in class professor have a nice day!" said Elizabeth smiling as she practically skipped from the office.

When Elizabeth entered the great hall she practically ran to the Slytherin table and straight to Draco, and Pansy. "Oh you'll never believe what just happened to me!" said Elizabeth sitting in between Draco and Pansy taking some toast and buttering it. "Oh I don't know let me think Professor Snape said you're so smart that you never have to take another potions class again?" said Draco smirking at her and bumping her shoulder playfully. "No even better I'm going to be Professor Snape's potions assistance this year and if I get an O on the potions NEWTS and in his class then he will let me apprentice with him to become a Potions Mistress!" said Elizabeth grinning. "OH I'm so excited for you!" said Pansy throwing her arms around the other girl. "So are you going to give me the answers to Snape's quizzes because you just like your cousin oh so much that you want to him to not work very hard this year right?" Said Draco playfully "Oh no you are going to do your own work I'm not going to help you at all." Said Elizabeth pushing Draco's shoulder. "Well Miss Black I'm very glad to hear that you won't be helping your friends cheat in my class." Said Professor Snape coming up behind them and putting a hand on both Elizabeth and Draco's shoulders. Both Draco and Elizabeth jumped when they heard their professor speak. "I'd never do that professor besides my friends are very capable of doing their own work and succeeding as well." Said Elizabeth turning and looking up at Professor Snape. "Very well Miss Black we'll see" said Snape and then he turned on his heel and made his way up to the head table.

Elizabeth, Draco, and Pansy watched Professor Snape walk away and saw him turn to speak to Sirius. "Professor Black I see fit to tell you that your daughter will be assisting me with potions this year and I for see her receiving an O and if she does she has accepted the position of my apprentice. I just thought you should hear the news." Snape then turned and started eating his breakfast. Sirius was shocked his daughter not only was in Slytherin, she was friends with Malfoy he could handle all that but now on top of all of that she was now going to be helping _Snivellus _with potions and possibly going to be apprenticing with him….it was time to have a chat with his daughter and find out what was going on in her head. Sirius got up from the head table and walked down the aisle towards his daughter.

"Uh Oh Elizabeth what'd you do now?" asked Pansy as she saw Professor Black coming towards them. "I don't know anymore all I know is he doesn't look too happy….I have a feeling that its something to do with me and working with Professor Snape. "Elizabeth I need to speak with you before you go to class." "Yes sir." Said Elizabeth tersely. She followed her father out of the great hall all the while thinking '_This is not going to be a good conversation if I think we're going to discuss what I think we are. Oh this is going to be a long day.' _

So I'm sorry it took so long for me to update again but I was finishing up my first semester of college and I had finals then ounce they were done I had Christmas but now I'm back and I don't start my next semester till the 23rd so I'm hoping to have another update before then…I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to either favorite author, favorite story, sotry alert, or author alert. Thanks to everyone I hope that you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

As Elizabeth followed her father down the halls she kept glancing at her father she couldn't figure out what was going through his head. They finally reached his office and he held open the door for her and nodded for her to enter. After he had shut the door he turned to her and said "It's time for us to have a talk." "Alright let's talk" agreed Elizabeth sitting in the chair near his fire place. Sirius took a seat in the chair next to her "So I hear that you're going to be helping _Snape_ with his potions and that you want to become a potions master like him! Why Elizabeth am I not hearing this from you, I'm your bloody father why haven't you told me this!" By the end of his rant Sirius was standing up and pacing back and forth in front of his fireplace. By this time Elizabeth had also stood up and said "I was planning on telling you today about the offer that Professor Snape gave me about helping him with his potions but he told you before I got a chance and if you recall I had told Harry, and Remus back in our fifth year at your house how Potions was my favorite subject along with Transfiguration and how I would love to study it further and become a Potions Mistress, but I bet you don't recall that do you _Dad _as you were too busy mopping around that Harry was going back to Hogwarts and hadn't been expelled. Now when you calm down and get over yourself and whatever grudge you have over professor Snape and see that I'm happy, your daughter is _happy _then you can speak to me but until then good-bye Professor Black!" Elizabeth gave one last glare at her father and stormed out of his office and went to Potions her first class of the day, luckily she didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Elizabeth stormed through the hallways luckily no one was in the dungeons as they were probably all still finishing breakfast in the great hall. Elizabeth burst through the potions door and threw her bag onto her table and sat down with a huff. "Is there a problem Ms. Black?" said a voice Elizabeth knew was Professor Snape. "Well Professor because you my father and I got into a huge fight over potions and were not speaking now!" said Elizabeth glaring at him. "Well Ms. Black is it possible that I did not cause this I just saw it fit to let your father know that you would be working with me so he would not wonder why you were spending all the time with me and that it is not my fault that he grew angry and took that out on you." Said Snape raising her eye brow at her. Elizabeth looked down at her feet and said "I'm sorry Professor Snape I just took my frustration out on you." "Yes I think that is exactly what your father did to you just a few moments ago, now I suggest you get ready because class will be starting in 5 minutes." Said Professor Snape as he turned around and started writing the instructions on the board. While Elizabeth sat down to read.

The door opened and the class started filling in Draco and Pansy came rushing over to sit on either side of her. "So what did your father want to talk to you about?" asked Pansy "Like I said he wanted to talk to me about working with Professor Snape." Said Elizabeth not looking up from her potions text book. "Well um was he excited for you?" asked Draco. Before Elizabeth could answer Draco professor Snape drawled "As this is your last year and you have proven to be adequate in Potions you will be challenged more this year yes some of you will not last through the year but if you succeed to the end and take your NEWTS you will be at a mastery level and have raised up to my standards. Now today we will be making the _vivere in pace _(Living in Peace), now what does this potion do? Mr. Potter Savior of the Wizarding World what does this potion do?" asked Snape coming to rest in front of harry, Ron, and Lavender Brown's table. "Ahh...Um…I don't know" mumbled Harry. "Hmm very well the Savior must not feel like reading a book is important between signing autographs."

"Ms. Black maybe you would be so kind to tell us the answer to my question." said Snape turning and walking towards her table. "Yes, when the vivere in pace is drank in small doses the drinker will feel a peaceful affect it is mostly used after times of high stress." said Elizabeth smiling a little at Professor Snape. "Thank you now today you will be creating this potion for me and you will each test it on yourselves now I have an antidote should anyone of you screws up." said Snape as looked towards Harry and Ron's table.

Everyone began to work on their potion Harry and Ron and most of the class besides Draco and Elizabeth were already sweating and acting nervous. Pansy and Ron's potions were already blue when they were supposed to be pink. Elizabeth looked up while she was waiting for her potion to simmer and saw that professor Snape had his feet propped up on the desk and was watching Ron and Harry try to fix their potions while smirking. Elizabeth just smirked at how predictable he was he was always trying to keep Harry's head form getting to big but all Harry saw it as was Professor Snape being cruel to him although Professor Snape wasn't as mean to everyone anymore he smirked more and wasn't nice to just the slytherin's.

As it was nearing the end of class Professor Snape got out of his seat and called times up he had everyone bottle their potions and come to the front for the testing one by one. So far only 3 people needed the antidote administered Pansy, Ron, and Lavender all that were left to test their potions were Draco, Harry, and Elizabeth. Draco tested his and was in a peaceful mood. Professor Snape then awarded Slytherin 5 points and then moved onto Harry who did require the antidote. "Lastly we have Ms. Black we'll let's see how well you did." Said Professor Snape raising an eyebrow at her. Elizabeth knew that this was a test for her by Professor Snape to see if she was skilled enough to be his assistant. Elizabeth took a small sip of the potion and automatically felt a peaceful feeling sweep through her body. "Good Ms. Black 5 points to Slytherin for an O potion.

After Potions was over the rest of the day went by fast for Elizabeth she earned points in double charms from Professor Flitwick but she lost the points in Herbology when a Hannah Abbott was talking to Susan Bones about how hot Professor Black was and how Hannah would love to get some extra tutoring from him after curfew. Elizabeth hearing this had magiced dirt to fall all over her head and then water to spray her of course Professor Sprout had seen this and taken points away.

After Herbology Draco and Elizabeth were walking back towards the common room when they were spotted by Ron & Ginny and Harry "Lizzie!" called Ron moving towards Elizabeth who had stepped closer to Draco. "What do you want Weasel can't you find some other Gryffindor's to bother were trying to walk here." drawled Draco. Ron who had then noticed Malfoy turned red. Harry had knew that things would not turn out to well so he took his wand out of his back pocket ready to be prepared. "Go away Weasley we just want to go to our common room, now please move." said Elizabeth trying to move past him with Draco following behind her. Ron grabbed Elizabeth arm and before anyone could say Hogwarts Harry and Draco both had their wands pointed at Ron. "Let her go Weasel now!" said Draco "Come on Ron let Elizabeth go and let's just go" Ginny on the other hand said "Ron just let the bitch go before you get detention." Ron looked and saw that Draco and harry both had their wands pointed at him he looked at his 'Lizzie' and saw that she looked upset and pissed off at the same time. Ron let her go turned and grabbed Ginny's arm and said "Let's get out of here."

After Ron and Ginny rounded the corner Harry dropped his hand and looked at both Elizabeth and Malfoy and said "Sorry." Before walking flowing Ron and Ginny's path down the hallway. Draco walked up to Elizabeth and said "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" "No I'm fine I just want to go down to the common room and start on work so I can go and start helping Professor Snape after dinner." Elizabeth then turned away and began to head down to the common room. After finishing her Herbology, and Potions essays she and Draco and Pansy made their way to the Great Hall.

During dinner every time Elizabeth looked up and saw her father he was talking with professor Snape about something but he never even looked towards the Slytherin table finally after dinner instead of going back to the common room with Draco and Pansy she went down to the Potions classroom. When she knocked on the door she heard Professor Snape say enter. "Good Evening Professor Snape." "Ms. Black tonight I need you to make a burn salve for the hospital wing while I grade the first years papers from class today. You may begin whenever you're ready." 55 minutes later Elizabeth's potion was complete and bottled and labeled "I'm all done Professor Snape." "Very well Ms. Black you may return to your common room." "Um…Professor I was wondering if you could tell me what you were talking to my father about tonight at dinner." Said Elizabeth biting her lip. "Very well Ms. Black I was discussing with your father about the work that you will be helping me with and how it is beneficial it is for you. I feel by the weekend your father will be coming to appoligize to you." "Oh really thank you Professor Snape!" said Elizabeth she ran and hugged him but before he could say anything she had stepped away from him and was already out of the door.

Professor Snape was just standing by his desk and was just standing there he felt a warm sensation in his heart that he hadn't felt since 5th year with lily. '_Oh god_ _I think I'm falling for her!' _Professor Snape just turned and went to his chambers to drink fire whiskey until he got those thoughts out of his head.

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter it may be the last update for a little while as the semester is going to be staring up again in a week so hopefully I'll be able to update soon but it depends on my homework load and my jobs hours. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter review and let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and all the people who added me to their favorite stories or author's thanks a lot. My semester started and it's going pretty well so far I'm taking some advanced courses and their surprisingly not as tough as I thought that they would be, but I'm taking statistics and chemistry along with a government classes, as well as my education class and English 1020 class. I hate to say it but this may be my last updating opportunity until May 9****th**** after finals then it's just 3 months of nothing, but a summer job for some extra spending money.**

**Chapter 11**

That night Severus Snape had the worst sleep he had had in years not since Voldemort had been in power but last night after going back to his quarters he had drank almost a full bottle of Ogden's best fire whiskey and then had staggered into his bedroom and fallen asleep on top of his bed and to make matters worse someone had the nerve to knock on his door at 7 am! It was a Saturday morning he had every right someone from Slytherin had better be dead, dying or have killed someone. He opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore "What do you want Albus did one of my slytherin's do something?" said Severus stepping aside to let the headmaster through. "No Severus no one did anything not yet at least I was visited yesterday by Sirius to find out that you might be taking Ms. Black on as your apprentice next year and how you are starting to train her this year. I wanted to ask if this was true." said Dumbledore looking at Snape after seating himself in one of the armchairs by the fire. "It is but I don't see what the problem is Albus?" "There is no problem but I just wonder why you would choose to finally have an apprentice after all these years of turning student after student down who had asked to be your apprentice. I'm wondering if maybe you are going to be training her to take over your position at Hogwarts. I know that you always said that if you survived the war that you wouldn't stay at Hogwarts and I feel I must know if this is your way of saying that you wish to leave." Severus sighed wishing he had at least taken the time to take a hangover potion as he had a headache when he woke up but now he was well on his way to having a migraine.

"No Albus, I don't wish to leave at least not for a while I feel safe at Hogwarts it is and has been my one true home, it also allows me leeway in my career I can research as but still teach. I simply took Ms. Black on because she wished to learn potions after she graduated and I need some help on the hospital wing potions and I knew it would give her some experience. I also asked her about what she wished to purse in potions she wishes to become a potions mistress and I offered her a two year apprenticeship with myself if she can receive an O in both my class and on the potions NEWT." "Very well I just wished to know I will leave you to the rest of your weekend, oh but one more thing do you believe she will receive in your class and on the NEWTs?" asked Albus making his way back towards the door he had entered. Severus who had been sitting on the sofa leaned back in thought "I feel she will make an excellent potions apprentice and mistress, she will get O's in both my class and on the NEWT's I know it she is truly the brightest witch of her generation." "Very well good day Severus." said Dumbledore leaving the room leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Down in the slytherin Dungeon's Elizabeth was just getting up and starting to get around for the day as it was the weekend she was able to wear some muggle clothes instead of her usual Hogwarts uniform. As she was coming out of the 7th year girl's dormitory Pansy was just getting up, "Gosh you're up early do you ever sleep in at all?" "No Pans, I do occasionally sleep in but today I just woke up plus after going to bed early you tend to get up early, you should try it." said Elizabeth laughing as Pansy staggered over to the bathroom. Elizabeth magically dried her black hair and decided to wear her favorite pair of blue jeans and her favorite gray and blue jumper. She put on her favorite grey ankle boots grabbed her wand off of her bed and grabbed her beaded shoulder bag and heading out the door and out through the dormitory to go have some breakfast in the great hall maybe she would even see her father there and she would be able to speak to him and clear some things up. On her way to the great hall Elizabeth saw he dad coming out of his classroom and heading her way. Deciding that talking to him was more important Elizabeth yelled. "Hey dad!" "Elizabeth! I was just on my way up to see if I could talk to you. Do you want to go to my chambers and we can talk?" "Yeah I'd like that." said Elizabeth walking with her dad back to his chambers.

After entering her father's chambers she took a seat in the black chair by the fire. Sirius said "I'll order us some breakfast and we'll talk while eating how does that sound?" "That sounds fine can I have some waffles though?" said Elizabeth smiling at him. "Yeah I'll get right on it. After sending an order to the kitchens a tray with their breakfast popped up on the coffee table. After grabbing their plats Sirius spoke up first "Elizabeth *sigh* I'm sorry for everything I shouldn't have been so mad about you being sorted in Slytherin. I remember when I thought you were Hermione Granger Remus and I used to say how you had Slytherin qualities and now that I know that you were my daughter I should have figured that it would be a possibility but I just didn't think it would be but you're doing well in Slytherin you have new friends and family so as long as you like it down in the dungeons that I'll support you. I'll even support you working with Sniv-Snape and apprenticing with him next year" "Dad I know I should have told you about Se-Snape asking me about the apprentice but it's what I want so I'm sorry but as for Slytherin it was a shock for me too but I love it there I feel like myself more than I ever did in Gryffindor they support me studying at all hours of the day as some of them like Draco and Blaise are just like me. Also slytherin's aren't asking me for the answers of the quizzes or to let them copy my homework like it was with Gryffindor. In slytherin everyone makes their own grades" said Elizabeth.

Sirius looked down at his daughter and said "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you I know it can't have been easy for you finding all this out then being put in slytherin and having to make new friends and Ron trying to get you to go out with him. Then having me here teaching you it's got to be making it even harder on you." "Dad it's not too bad I like having you as a dad, like I've said before I love being in slytherin. With Ron I'm used to it I don't like him but I can handle him. Dad I like having you here I like being able to see you every day but I would like it if you can fully except that I'm in slytherin and that I'm going to be working with Professor Snape. I want to become a Potions Mistress I have ever since 2nd year and Professor Snape can help me achieve that goal." "I'll support you but are you sure Sniv-Snape needs to help you?" said Sirius cracking a slight smile. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at her dad she knew that he would never get along with Snape, she wondered what he would do if he found out that she had a crush on Severus. He would probably yell, scream, lock her in a tower then he would go and kill Severus just because it would be an excuse. Elizabeth just her cleared her thoughts away and hugged her dad who had opened his arms. Sirius released her and then said "How about we order some breakfast unless you would rather go to the great hall?" "I'd love to have breakfast with you dad it will be fun." said Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I'm back I'm writing this slowly a little each day since April 14****th**** so thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their favorite stories/authors list. **_Hermione's thoughts, __**Severus's thoughts. **_

**Chapter 12**

After having breakfast with her dad as Elizabeth was telling him about her childhood with the Grangers there was a knock on his chambers door. "That must be Harry, or another student. The staff would use the floo or send a potronus if there was an emergency. I'll be right back." As she waited for her dad to return she thought about how she should go and see if Severus…wait he's professor Snape not Severus….oh she had a crush on him this would not be good she would have to work with him until she became a potions mistress and that could take up to 4 years. _'I need to get over this crush, and no one must ever find out my feelings for him not Draco, or Pansy defiantly not her dad and especially not Professor Snape Oh-'_ her thoughts were interrupted by her dad coming back into the kitchen with Harry following behind him.

"Elizabeth I had Harry join us he said he had something he needed to tell me I hope that both of you are ok with this." Said Sirius looking like he didn't want to send either of them away. "It's fine dad, hi Harry" "It's fine Sirius and hello He-Elizabeth. That is still hard to get used to almost as hard as it to get used to you being in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor anymore." Said Harry looking at her like he wanted to say more, about her being in Slytherin but thought better than to say anything. "So Harry you said that you wanted to tell me something important. What is it? Are you alright? You're not in trouble again are you?" said Sirius looking at Harry with concern. "I'm alright, and no I'm not in trouble with or anything like that I uh actually came to talk to you about Elizabeth…" said Harry before he was cut off from Sirius.

"What about Elizabeth?" said Sirius looking from Elizabeth to Harry? "It's uh nothing too bad it's just Ron has an obsession for her now that he thinks Hermione is in America (**Author's note: I decided that the students think that Hermione is in a school in America for the gifted Witches and Wizards.) **And after what happened yesterday I wanted you to be warned I was going to go find Elizabeth after I came to tell you but now that she's here I can tell you know. Elizabeth trust me when I say that you should stay away from Ron or have someone around you he thinks that the Slytherin's are death eater scum and that you belong with the Gryffindor's and that he has to save you because me and Sirius won't do anything he's done nothing but talk about you." said Harry looking at Elizabeth. Then Sirius spoke up. "What happened to you yesterday Elizabeth? What did he do to you?" said Sirius looking eerily calm at Elizabeth.

"It was nothing dad just a small confrontation with Ron but it was nothing" said Elizabeth smiling slightly. "Elizabeth he grabbed your arm the only reason he let you go was because both Malfoy and I drew our wands." "Elizabeth I'm not angry at you but I need to know did he hurt you at all?" said Sirius taking a hold of her hand. Elizabeth took he hand from Sirius and took her wand out of her holder and took the glamor off of her wrist and upper arm and the two men saw the bruise in the shape of a handprint more specifically Ron's hand. "It's not as bad as it seems I just bruise easily." Said Elizabeth replacing the glamor. Sirius stood and went into the common area with Elizabeth and Harry hot on his heels.

Sirius was riffling through his desk draws until he found his detention slips. He grabbed his quill and began to fill out the slip. "Dad what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth looking at her dad with worry. "Nothing...Ah here we go." Sirius said as he went to the window where his teaching owl Leonard who he gave the slip and mumbled something to the owl who took off out the open window. "Sirius-" "Dad! What did you do?" asked Elizabeth cutting Harry off. "Don't worry I will not be available for the rest of the week I will be having some detentions, oh and Harry 5 points to Gryffindor for looking out for a friend. Now you two should go and enjoy the last of your weekend I need to go see Minerva." Said Sirius exiting out of his chambers.

"Harry! Why did you have to tell him? You should have just come to me now he probably gave Ronald a detention and that is just going to piss him off more!" said Elizabeth who turned and stormed out her father's chambers. Elizabeth was walking down towards the Slytherin common room when she rounded the corner and was knocked down by someone as well as knocking them over. "Oh I'm so sorry" said Elizabeth getting up to her feet and looking down to see who she had ran into but all she saw was black robes. "Oh professor Snape I'm so sorry" said Elizabeth looking down. "It is alright Ms. Black I also was not paying attention to where I was going, would you like to accompany me to my private stores to learn to take inventory as if you become my apprentice it will become your job." Said Snape looking down at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes please I would like that very much professor." Said Elizabeth smiling up at him _'Oh my goodness I get to spend who knows how long in the Private stores where students aren't allowed looking at Snape for hours on end Oh this is going to be amaz-wait Elizabeth no bad I must get over this crush1' _Elizabeth thought as she followed Snape down the hall and through the door that he had just unlocked with a wave of his wand. _**'What was I thinking asking her to help me in my private stores' **_thought Severus as they entered the store room? "Now Ms. Black first things first you are to take this clipboard and write down everything that I say that we need." "Yes Professor" said Elizabeth smiling up at him. Severus just stepped up onto the ladder and started at the top and they worked their way around the room from top to bottom.

As they finished the last shelve there were 3 rolls of parchments with what was low, and what was a necessity to have to finish the school year, when they heard the sound of students laughing and running pass by the door. "Thank you for your help Ms. Black I think it's safe to say that you are no longer needed here and I expect that you would wish to be with your friends and enjoy what's left of your weekend." Said professor Snape "Oh alright I guess I'll just go then.." said Elizabeth setting the scrolls down and leaving the store room. Severus shied he knew he had probably upset the girl but being in the store room with the girl so long had caused him to remember the feelings he was starting to develop for her and he knew the only way to get her to leave was to be cruel to her.

As Elizabeth was walking down the hallway she ran into Pansy and Millicent who were heading back towards the common room. "Hey Elizabeth!" yelled Pansy waving her over to them. "Hello Pansy Millie (_as she liked to be called_)" said Elizabeth. "Are you doing anything-Nope good come back to the dorms with us were going to have a girls night and catch up and you can get to know us better and us you." Said Pansy, pulling Elizabeth along the corridors, and into the common room, and up to the dorms. As the night wore on Elizabeth learned that Pansy actually didn't have a crush on Draco but on Blaise and Millie was going out with Theo Nott but it wasn't well known because they liked their privacy. "So Elizabeth do you have any boyfriends back from your old school?" asked Millie "No" said Elizabeth smiling a little sadly. "Well is there anyone at Hogwarts that you like?" said Pansy nudging her a little bit. "Well there is one person but I don't want to say, I just don't think he notices me…" said Elizabeth cutting off before she said too much. "Oh come on you can tell us we keep things secret" said Millie pleading with her. "No I don't want to say."

Pansy looked at Elizabeth and said "Well since you think he doesn't notice you we should make it so he does notice you…" said Pansy grinning at Millie who knew what that meant. Elizabeth just looked confused so Pansy filled her in "makeover!" Pansy jumped off the bed and went to Elizabeth's wardrobe and started going through her uniforms "Ugh did your dad get these for you?" she asked making a face. "Actually he did get them for me while I went and got my other supplies. "Ugh well we'll fix this" said Pansy who laid all the skirts out and shortened them so instead of going below the knee they were just a little below mid-thigh and she made it so the shirts and sweaters were a little tighter. "There that should do it now for the rest." Said Pansy as Millie pulled Elizabeth into the bathroom and in front of the mirror. "Now lets see you have hair like your dad wavy, it's nice and all but I think it needs to be either straight or curly. You choose." Said Millie "Um well I think straight would be nice I can always change it to curly right?" said Elizabeth thinking of when she was Hermione Granger her hair was like a fizzy puffball of curls. "Yes I'll show you the charm later." Said Millie waving her wand to make Elizabeth's hair perfectly straight. As she was working on this Pansy was saying a spell to make her nails into a French manicure.

"There all done how about you Pansy?" asked Millie "Almost" said Pansy as she finished the spell to wax Elizabeth's eyebrows. "There done…now this mystery boy will definitely notice you." Said Pansy Elizabeth thanked the girls and they decided that that was enough for the night and that it was time for bed. The last thing Elizabeth thought before she fell asleep that night was '_Professor Snape won't know what hit him_'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their favorite stories or authors list! Now onto the chapter fair warning I'm trying to keep Snape as close to J.K. Rowling's character but he may be a little out of charter at times so be fair warned. Now for Chapter 13!**

**CHAPTER 13**

The next morning Elizabeth walked down to the common room with Pansy and Millicent and met up with Draco and Blaise. Draco put one arm around Pansy's waist and one around Elizabeth's shoulders. While Blaise and Millicent followed behind them. Blaise was the first to say anything to Elizabeth about her new looks. "Hai un aspetto sorprendente Elizabeth" he said winking at her. Elizabeth knew he was joking and just laughed. Millicent sped up to walk next to Elizabeth and she leaned over to whisper in her ear "Is Blaise the mystery guy who you're trying to impress?" "What?" said Elizabeth stopping short getting Draco, Pansy, and Blaise's attention "No Millicent I can assure you that it is not him I have no interest in him at all he is just a good friend." She finished in a whisper to Millicent so the others couldn't hear. "Oh ok…sorry" said Millicent looking sheepish at the other girl. "It's alright" said Elizabeth smiling.

The two linked arms and continues on their way to the great hall leaving their three friends behind to catch up after they came out of their confused states. When the rest of the group finally came to their senses and caught up to the two girls. When they walked into the great hall they had realized that they were a little late for breakfast as everyone was already in the hall. As they walked through the hall much if the male and female population watched as Elizabeth walked to the end of the slytherin table. She had gotten a few cat calls from the boys who were glared at by Pansy, Millicent, Draco, Elizabeth and up at the head table Sirius, and Snape. Although none of the students saw the potions professor glare at the few students.

When Elizabeth sat down and started to butter her toast a shadow fell over her she turned to see Terry Boot smiling at her. "Hello, my name is Terry Boot from Ravenclaw I just wanted to introduce myself and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on the next Hogsmede weekend?" Elizabeth just looked at him and said "I'm sorry but um I'm not really interested in dating anyone at this time so sorry." "Oh um alright" said Terry walking back to the Ravenclaw table. "But I thought we gave you a makeover so you could get a date and a boyfriend." Said Pansy looking at Elizabeth. "You gave me a makeover but it was so I could get the attention of someone who I want to notice me." Said Elizabeth taking a bite from her toast. "Aww come on Elizabeth tell us who he is, I want to know who this guy is and so do the girls." Said Draco giving her a smirk. "No I'm perfectly fine with just myself knowing, so you'll just have to wait and see if it works out and if it does then you'll know." Said Elizabeth finishing up her toast and standing up grabbing her bag and heading off to her first class.

Elizabeth walked down to the dungeons for her potions class of the day when she saw Ron Weasley walking her way with the dopey grin on his face. "Elizabeth blimey you are looking…wow I'm loving the new look. Now how about we pop over to the empty charms classroom and have a good snog or two." said Ron grabbing her upper arm. He started pulling her toward the known secret passageway to get to the charms classrooms. "No get off of me you twit. Your off your trolley if you think I'm going to go anywhere with you now let go of me!" said Elizabeth trying to twist out of his grip but it was no avail. "Now now Elizabeth there's no need to fight me. Now we need to have a little conversation about you running to _daddy _to take care of our issues. Now you know that you have feelings for me and we are going to go to the charms classroom and snog like a good couple." said Ron literally dragging her to the secret passageway.

Just then Professor Snape came out of the same passage that Ron was trying to drag Elizabeth into. "Mr. Weasley! Let go of Miss Black! Immediately! 25 points from Gryffindor for manhandling a female student." Miss Black please head to my office I need to speak with you after I take Mr. Weasley here to Professor McGonagall." Snape grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged him up the corridor and around the corner. As Elizabeth made her way to Professor Snapes office she thought '_I can't stand that boy! Why does he continue to bug me and believe that I want to snog him! Ugh! Thank goodness that Professor Snape showed up when he did otherwise I would have ended up expelled for cursing that gits ass!' _

It felt like she had been waiting in Professor Snape's office for hours when really it had only been 30 minutes when the office door banged open. "Miss Black. Sit. Now as I recall something your father saying during dinner just last night is that Mr. Weasley has put his hands on you ounce and now I have caught him doing the same thing again today. Now I need to know what the problem with him is so that I can help you." "Professor Snape I- he's…look he has been like this since I first met him this summer when I went to my fathers and he has just gotten worse since the school year started. He thinks I'm in love with him and want to date and snog him. Yet all I do is try to avoid him." "I see. That is all I needed to know thank you Elizabeth. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see Professor McGonagall to discuss Mr. Weasley. Now you may head to class, here is a note excusing your tardiness." "Um professor I was supposed to be in your class can you tell me what I missed and the homework assignment for the next class." "Miss Black your potions class was canceled today I had more pressing matters to attend to. It would seem a Gryffindor has been harassing one of my Slytherin's and best potions students. Now I believe that you have Charms class. Off you go." "Thank you Professor Snape for helping me." said Elizabeth before walking out of the office.

After Severus watched the door close shut he leaned back into his chair he sighed. '_This year is going to be the death of me. I survive my years as a spy on the Dark Lord but a 7__th__ year girl no woman is going to be the death of me.'_ Severus got up and went over to the fireplace and grabs some floo powder and floo's over to McGonagall's office. When Severus stepped into her office the first thing he sees is Sirius Black, McGonagall, and the Weasley boy. "Ahh Professor Snape good your back. How is Miss Black?" asked Minerva standing from the chair she had been in. "Miss Black is fine physically but mentally she is upset again that Mr. Weasley has been harassing her. This has been the third time, first it was on the train ride here when he tried to force himself onto her until he was interrupted by some seventh year slytherin's then it was the incident in the hallway where he grabbed her arm and now for the third time where he again tried to force himself onto Miss Black." Said Severus shooting a glare at the boy.

Sirius looked like he was going to jump up out of his chair at any moment and strangle the Ronald Weasley if it wasn't for McGonagall's hand resting on his shoulder holding him down. She too looked none too happy with her Gryffindor. "I feel that it is in Miss Black's best interest to since points and detentions have not fazed Mr. Weasley that we should let the headmaster see to his punishment, as well as this is his third incident" said Severus looking to the two adults. Sirius had finally come to from his silence and said "I to must agree with Professor Snape as I feel that it is time for Albus to be involved." Professor McGonagall nodded her head and grabbed Mr. Weasley by the ear and dragged him up and over past the other two professors and into the fireplace and hear to the headmasters office. Sirius and Severus just look at each other and they to make their way to the headmaster's office.

That night at dinner when Elizabeth walked into the hall she was surrounded by her slytherin friends. When she reached her seat she looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if she could spot Ron but there was no sign of him anywhere near the table then she looked up to the head table to see if either her father or Professor Snape had noticed that Ron wasn't in the hall. That was when she noticed that both were missing as well as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Elizabeth turned to Draco who was sitting next to her and told him how Ron was missing and so were the four professors. "My guess is that Weasel was taken to the headmasters office for punishment don't worry either your father or Professor Snape will let you know what happened to him. Until then you'll have all of slytherin to protect you we protect one of our own." Elizabeth just nodded but she was to worried to eat a "My guess is that Weasel was taken to the headmasters office for punishment don't worry either your father or Professor Snape will let you know what happened to him. Until then you'll have all of slytherin to protect you we protect one of our own." Elizabeth just nodded but she was to worried to eat an of her dinner.

On the way back down to the slytherin common room with Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Millicent Professor Snape stopped the group "Miss Black I would like to let you know that after careful consideration between Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Black, and myself we have decided that Mr. Weasley has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'm currently working on the next chapter I'm sorry that it took so long to update I didn't have internet for a while so I couldn't post this chapter. Let me know what you think and also if you can look at my story I posted Help please! So I can find this fan fiction for my friend who really wants to read it. **


	14. Chapter 14

** Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I plan to have more Sirius and Hermione and more Severus and Hermione in this chapter. Also I'm working to update more often sorry that it takes so long but I hope to update more this summer before school starts in August. Now onto chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she just stared at Professor Snape while Pansy and Millicent grinned at each other and Blaise and Draco high fived and Draco threw his arm around Elizabeth which caused her to come out of her shock. "So he's really out of Hogwarts?" she asked looking up to the professor like she was scared that it was just a joke. "He is currently waiting at the gates with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore for his parents to arrive and –" but he was cut off by Sirius coming down the hall while shouting Elizabeth's name. Elizabeth turned around and yelled "Dad!" and ran up to him and hugged him. "He's gone!" she said smiling at him "Yes I know I was there when the decision was made" said Sirius smiling at her while holding her close. He then moved her to arm's length with a grim look on his face "Elizabeth *sigh* I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from him. I was here and I'm your father I'm supposed to protect you, but I failed you." Said Sirius looking down at his feet. "Dad its ok you have nothing to be sorry for. He's gone so everything is all good now." Said Elizabeth hugging him again. "I have gotten permission from Albus for us to leave the grounds for the night to attend dinner and have some ice cream in muggle London." "Oh dad that would be awesome! When do we leave?" asked Elizabeth jumping up and down. "As soon as your ready." Said Sirius smilling at her. Elizabeth smiled and spun around felling content for the first time within the Hogwarts walls.

Then she heard the laughs and snickers of her friends she had completely forgotten that they and Professor Snape were standing their her friends were smiling at her and Professor Snape had a look that she could not read it almost looked like jealousy but he had nothing to be jealous about. Did he? Draco came up to Elizabeth and said "Go have fun with your dad I'll take your bag back to the common room and we'll see you when you get back or tomorrow at breakfast." "Thanks Draco" she said handing him her bag and waving goodbye to her friends.

After fooling to Grimeliade place Elizabeth asked her father where they were going. "Well first I had Dobby lay out a dress from your wardrobe in Hogwarts on your bed upstairs, and then we have reservations at a restaurant in muggle London and then were going to see Les Miserable and afterward we will floo back to Hogwarts. If that sounds good to you we only have 30 minutes before our reservations so we need to be hurrying up I'll meet you back down here in 15 minutes. Elizabeth rushed up the stairs and found a simple little black dress laying on her bed along with a pair of simple black heels with a black clutch and a pearl necklace that her muggle mother had given her for her 15th birthday. She decided to curl her hair and put it in a side pony tail with a few waves of her wand she had her hair styled and then finished getting dressed before meeting her father down by the door he was wearing a muggle three piece suit. "You look lovely, are you ready to go were going to side along about a block from the restaurant so be ready to walk.

After arriving at the destination and walking the 5 minute walk to the restaurant Elizabeth saw a little French Bistro she used to frequent with her adopted parents. "I used to come here on special occasions with my other mom and dad, how did you know that I loved this place?" asked Elizabeth after Sirius gave the name Black to the hostess. Sirius looked down at his daughter as they were approaching the table "I may have had a little help." He said pointing her to the table they were approaching where she saw her adoptive parents sitting there waiting for them to arrive. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? Was this your idea?" she asked looking at Sirius with unshed tears in her eyes. "Yes I owl-phones your parents to see if they would agree to meet us at a restaurant of their choosing and they replied that this was your favorite place in mug-London. I figured I had to meet the people who raised you as they are just as much your family as I am." Said Sirius looking to the Grangers and then back to Elizabeth "Do you like your surprise?" "Yes! I love it oh I have so much to tell you, I'm sorry I haven't really written lately but things have been hectic and such." Said Elizabeth looking down embarresed that she had forgotten about her other parents. Grace and George just looked at what they felt was their daughter and said that it was fine and that they understood and they asked what school was like this year. Elizabeth looked at her parents and began to tell them all about the different things that had happened she made the Ron story not sound as bad as it was but she told them of how they were no longer friends.

After dinner was over the group left the restaurant they made the way to the Grangers car where they preceded to go to the Granger home. Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing and showing her father the home she had grown up in. After arriving at the house Elizabeth gave Sirius a tour of the whole house including her childhood bedroom. After the tour the group sat in the living room to look at childhood photos which was a happy moment for Sirius who got to see a part of Elizabeth's childhood that he missed. After looking through the photos and her parents telling Sirius embarrassing stories from her childhood and Sirius sharing stories of some of the adventures he knew Elizabeth had taken part in her mother asked for her help getting the ice cream from the kitchen.

After entering the kitchen Grace turned to Elizabeth and said "Now I know that you have Sirius but I know that there are some things that you just don't want to talk about with a man so I'm letting you know even though I don't know much about your world if you need advice on anything I'm here for you still you'll always be my daughter." "I know just like you will always be my mom and dad will always be my dad I'm just lucky enough to have two dads and two moms." Said Elizabeth smiling at her. "But since you say that I can come to you for advice I'd like to do that now…you see theirs a boy well you really couldn't call him a boy more like a man that I have feelings for. But I don't know if he returns my feelings and then there's the fact that he's a tad bit older than me and dad absolutely hates him so that makes it even worse and I don't know what I should do. Do I just ignore my feelings or what? I'm just so confused." Said Elizabeth sighing and leaning against the counter.

Grace looked at her daughter thinking for a moment "Well as you say he's a man so you can't treat this like you did Ron and attempt to make him jealous that won't work, and you should send out small little messages like how you like the way his hair looks or how you liked something he did give him subtle touches like a small touch of the arm or a pat on the hand. Then you should maintain eye contact with him. If he lets you continue with touches then it would sound like he returns your feelings. Now he's as you say a tad bit older how much older?" "Um we'll he's dads age so about 40" said Elizabeth talking about Sirius's age. "Hmm I see and you say Sirius does not like him why is that has he done something bad?" asked Grace looking worried. "No no not at all he went to school with him and they were in rival houses and were basically enemies Seve-the man I have feelings far is a good man he's redeemed himself from past mistakes he's made he even has an order of merlin first class for his part in the war." Said Elizabeth. "I see well I see no problem with him from what you have told me right there he sounds like an honorable man. Sirius may be your father but as you yourself are an adult in the Wizarding world then he has no say on who you see he can state his opinion but he can't force you into something. Now I must at least know this man's name then I feel as we should get this ice cream out to your fathers as they will start to wonder." Said Grace smiling. "His name is Severus Snape and I agree." Said Elizabeth blushing and smiling at his name.

After the two severed the ice cream the evening ended quickly after that with Sirius and Elizabeth flooing back to Sirius's quarters and Elizabeth heading back to the Slytherin common room where Pansy, Millicent, Draco, and Blaise were all waiting up for her to ask her where her dad had taken her. After recounting her time except for leaving out the conversation with her mom and the embarrassing tales they decided to head to bed as soon as they realized that it was nearing one o'clock in the morning.

** I hope that you all enjoyed the next chapter I plan to update sooner as I'm going on vacation with my parents on Sunday until July 23****rd**** I won't have internet for some of the time but I will be riding in a car for 3 days down and 3 days back and I'll have my laptop so I can write and post the next chapter when I can. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favotie story or author. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me to favorite story or author list or who are now following the story. I'm currently in on vacation and have been working on this in my spare time. So onto Chapter 15!**

**CHAPTER 15**

After waking up the next morning Elizabeth again got ready for classes while chatting with Pansy and Millicent about the newest and latest gossip going around the school. When she was in Gryffindor she couldn't stand gossiping with Lavender and Pavarti because they would annoy her with it but with Pansy and Millicent it was just like having a normal conversation. "Did you hear that Lavender brown slept with Cormac McLeggen the other night in the great hall the best part of this is that Snape caught them and took away 40 points each from Gryffindor and gave them both detentions with McGonagall!" said Pansy she was Slytherin's go to girl to find out the latest scoop on who was and wasn't a couple and any wrong doing by anyone in any house. "Eww that's just disgusting poor Snape for having to witness that I wonder where they were doing it?" replied Millicent while Elizabeth's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Well I guess that they were doing it on the Gryffindor table so glad that we don't have to eat their and all of the unsuspecting Gryffindor's have too." Said Pansy smirking at the thought. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes "I heard from Harry over the summer how much that girl puts out to just about anyone and how McLeggen tries to sleep with anything he can and how he's Merlin's gift to women. But harry also said that he was like Draco except not as rich, and not in Slytherin. Personally and not just because he's my cousin but at least Draco has a personality while what I've seen of McLeggen he thinks the world should bow down to him." Said Elizabeth, turning back to the mirror to finish brushing out her hair. "I agree although Draco used to be like that before the war but he's changed since then and you could ask Pansy about anything when it comes to Draco's dating life" said Millicent giving Pansy a teasing smirk. Pansy turned a deep shade of red and looked down at the shoes in her trunk and said "I know for a fact that Draco has only slept with 2 other people and everyone just believes the rumors that somehow got spread around and Draco never said anything because his father thought it was good that Draco was getting all that experience before marriage." Said Pansy glaring at the shoes she had taken out when she mentioned Lucius Malfoy. "Well at least he's changed and Lucius is in Azkaban paying for his crimes. I know Draco is glad about that" said Elizabeth. Looking over to Pansy and giving her a reassuring smile which Pansy returned.

When they reached breakfast the girls started laughing as soon as they looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Lavender and McLeggen sitting next to each other. When Draco and Blaise asked them what was so funny Elizabeth retold the story about the two Gryffindor's and how Professor Snape had found them by the end of the story the group was in another fit of laughter that had some teachers and students staring at them wondering what was so funny. After having a good laugh throughout the rest of the breakfast the group made their way to the classes of the day Elizabeth went to charms with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, while Millicent had a free period which was spent back in the slytherin common rooms. Elizabeth continued through the day feeling calm and safe for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts this year now that Ron was gone. After the group met back up at lunch they were going over the homework that they had for the night and discussing the transfiguration class they had afterwards. "I heard from a couple of Ravenclaws on my way here that McGonagall started teaching them about how to become an annimugas." Said Millicent looking at the group excitedly. "Oh I've read all about how to become one I was wondering if she would teach us how to become one! Oh I wonder what my form will be?" wondered Elizabeth. Draco grinned and said "well everyone is going to think that you're a dog like your dad" (AN: Everyone in this story knows now that the war is over that Sirius's form is a black shaggy dog) "Oh ha-ha I doubt that I'm going to be a dog, now you dear cousin you will probably end up becoming a lovely white ferret who oh I don't know loves to bounce around." Said Elizabeth giving him a smirk that would rival his own. Draco looked at her with confusion on his face "Where did you hear about that?" "Oh I heard when I went to stay with my dad and Harry over the summer they told me stories about what it's like and some things that have happened here and Harry told me about it." '_Technically it was true Harry had told her about Draco being turned into a ferret by the fake moody in their fourth year' _

Draco looked like he was embarrassed and how he was angry at Harry for telling his cousin about that day it wasn't one of his best moments. But before he could go off on how it wasn't his fault that he got turned into the ferret the bell signaling that they were to head off to classes rang. The group got up and made their way to Transfiguration where they saw Harry Potter standing next to Neville. "Hey Elizabeth! Draco" said Harry smiling at her and politely nodding to Draco and the rest of the group. Draco saw Harry and just sneered, at which Elizabeth elbowed him in the side and mumbled "Be nice" Draco just nodded and said "Potter" before he and the rest of the group entered the classroom leaving Elizabeth with Harry. "How ha-" started Harry but Elizabeth just said "No time Harry we'll talk later" said Elizabeth as she entered the classroom. Harry just followed behind her. As soon as everyone had taken their seats McGonagall who was sitting on her desk in her annimugas form she transformed back into her self and began the lecture on how to become and annimugas. "…Now that we know the wand movement and spell I will call each of you up at one at a time and you will perform the spell and I will catolg what you are and by the end of the year each and every one of you should be able to master your annimugas form. Now Potter your first."

Harry walked up next to McGonagall performed the incantation and he saw a stag staring back at him. Most of the class had thought that Harry would have been a lion or a griffin but they weren't expecting a stag. Next up was Neville who found out after a failed attempt at the charm that his form was a lion. After going through most of the class Blaise was called up and he found out that he was a black raven. Millicent went after Blaise and found out that she had a form of a snake that resembled the slytherin logo. Next was Pansy who to the amusement of her friends turned into a pug dog. Then McGonagall called up Draco who was surprised to see an artic fox was his form. Then after a few more students McGonagall called up Elizabeth, she took a deep breath before performing the spell what she saw was so beautiful she had a form of a snow leopard. Just then the bell rang and McGonagall called out that the homework was to practice finding their form in their minds so they could begin full transformations next class. Elizabeth gathered up her belongings and made her way to dinner with her friends during dinner a letter appearded on her plate before she could serve food she opened it and read

_My office 7 p.m. _

_wear the appropriate clothing for brewing _

_S.S._

Elizabeth was then so excited to go begin brewing with Snape that she could barely eat or contain her excitement. She wondered what they would be conducting tonight.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it has been done for a few days and I'm just posting it now as I have internet now. Please let me know what ypu think my next chapter should be up soon as it'as halfway done now. **


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone I'm sorry that this is not an update but I'm using my sisters computer to do this I don't know when I'll be able to update again my town was hit with a tornado and my house was damaged and we have to clean up and we have no power or anything to be able to update so I'll update as soon as possible, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their fav stories list and stuff.


End file.
